


Ring On It

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex isn't an asshole, Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Protective Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I have seen plenty of stories with TK's Ex being a jerk, but how about the opposite? Maybe Alex gets dumped by the Spin Cycle instructor and finally understands how much he wronged TK and seeks him out. TK is understandable wary and Carlos is super protective but Alex's only intention is to do the mature thing and apologize. Seeing TK and Carlos so happy together inspires Alex to be better. Alex maybe even advises Carlos to never be as foolish as he was and never let TK go.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Ring On It

“TK I’m home,” Carlos called as he entered the house. 

“Bedroom,” TK called.

Carlos dropped his keys on the table by the door and stepped into the office to lock his gun in the safe before padding down the hall to his and TK’s bedroom. Noah was on their bed playing with his toys while TK sat on the floor surrounded by partially unpacked boxes.

“Hi bubba,” Carlos greeted his son, scooping him off the bed. “Are you helping Daddy unpack?”

“He tried but he just made a bigger mess,” TK laughed.

He stood, dusting off his pants, and gave Carlos a kiss. 

“How was work?”

“Uneventful. How was your day?”

“Well, you’ll never guess who texted me today.”

“Who?”

“Alex.”

“Alex? Ex-boyfriend Alex. You broke up years ago, what does he want?”

“He’s in town for business and wants to meet up for coffee. He said there were some things he needed to talk to me about?”

“Are you gonna go?”

Carlos turned his attention to Noah who was fussing over the lack of focus from his parents. 

“I don’t know. Do you think I should?”

“It’s up to you baby. If you think what he has to say is important.”

“Like you said, we broke up a long time ago. I’m happily married with a kid, whatever he has to say doesn’t have any effect on me. But I think I should at least hear him out.”

“If you think that’s what you should do then go for it. But if he tries anything just remember where I work.”

“I doubt he will but I’ll keep that in mind. Now come help me make dinner, your son and I are starving.”

*****

On Friday morning Carlos left for work and TK dropped Noah off with Grace to go meet Alex for coffee before his shift. When he walked in he barely recognized him, but Alex noticed him and he stood to give him a slightly awkward side hug. 

“How have you been TK?”

“Good. Really good actually. What about you?”

“I’ve been better. Congratulations on the wedding and the baby by the way. You’re a lucky guy.”

“I like to think so. I don’t want to beat around the bush Alex so I’m just going to ask, why did you want to meet?”

“I guess I just wanted to apologize for how much of an ass I was when we broke up. I didn’t realize how badly what I did hurt you until I went through it too.”

“Wait did?”

“Yeah. We broke up a few months ago. He cheated on me. Irony is a bitch huh?”

“Wow, I’m sorry Alex.”

“I figured you’d get a little bit of satisfaction out of that.”

“No. I know how badly it sucks, I don’t wish it on anyone.”

“You’re a lot more mature than I am.”

“It’s being a dad I guess,” TK chuckled.

“He’s one lucky little guy. Your husband is lucky too.”

“I’m lucky. I’m not sure I’d still be here if it weren’t for Carlos.”

“I’m glad you have him, and I’m sorry for all of the shit I put you through.”   
“Thank you for that Alex. But I don’t have any anger toward you. Not anymore. We were young and stupid and we’ve grown up now.”

“Yeah, we have. Thank God for that. Tell Carlos he needs to keep you around, you’re a catch.”

“Well as it turns out, he’s stalking me. So you can tell him yourself.”

Carlos approached them, trying to keep his expression neutral even though he really wanted to rip Alex’s head off.

“Hi, baby. I’m Carlos,” he directed the second half of his sentence to Alex.

“Alex. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Are you alright?” he asked TK.

“I’m fine ‘Los. Alex and I worked everything out.”

“Yeah, I realized that I was a fucking idiot. And you would be too if you let him go.”

“I put a ring on him so he’s stuck with me,” Carlos joked.

“Good. I’m happy for you guys.”

“That means a lot Alex,” TK said, wrapping his arm around Carlos’ waist.

“Thank you for hearing me out TK, but I’d better get going. I have a meeting in an hour and I think Austin traffic might rival Manhattan.”

“I told you,” TK said, pointing a finger at Carlos.    


“I never tried to argue babe.”

Alex laughed at their banter as he bid them goodbye and left the coffee shop.

“That went well,” Carlos said. 

“Yeah, it did. You do know I can handle myself right?”

“Of course I do. But we had a call down the street and I couldn’t help myself.”

TK rolled his eyes and kissed Carlos’ cheek, “My hero.”

“Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
